1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lawn bags and more specifically to a portable lawn bag which allows a user to easily gather and transport lawn debris.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A problem frequently encountered with gathering fallen leaves, grass clippings, shrubbery branches, and the like is an easy way to load the lawn debris into a bag and then transport the bag to an area for disposal. Large plastic bags are the most common choice, but have some drawbacks. The large plastic bags must be loaded by hand. There is no means available for maintaining an opening in thereof for inserting lawn debris with a rake or other lawn implement. Most large plastic bags do not have carrying handles for transporting the bag. It is also possible for the large plastic bag to develop a rip during transport with the results of the contents falling out of the bag.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a portable lawn bag which allows a user to easily fill the bag with lawn debris while using a rake, is constructed of a strong material that will not break during transport, and has a handle for transporting thereof.